The Last Kiss
by KyoKirioire
Summary: The gang is back and hunting some Demonic Spirits controlled by a unknown power that might be a threat to their lives. NaoeTakaya
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: This story is based off of Mirage of Blaze. This is not my creation.**

**This story is in first person of Takaya.**

**Chapter 1**

**As Naoe and I were kissing breathlessly, his hand lingered to my pants. I started to get aroused. I held him close as he departed from my mouth to my pants. I slowly came to an orgasm. My body became relax.**

**He than bent me over the table. I quickly grabbed the table as he entered my prostate. I started to moan. He grabbed my hips and started to pounding me down and hard. As he came to an orgasm he started to moan.**

**He then pulled it out, took the condom off, and started releasing his cum all the way down my legs, mouth, back, and his penis as it dripped to the table and floor.**

**He held me close as we were falling asleep. "I love you" I told him then drifted off to sleep.**

**"I love you too." He said and kissed me on my cheek.**

**_The next day_**

**"Sounded like quite a night." Haruie said joking around with Naoe and I.**

**"Damn! I'm going to be late for school." I said while I was trying to run to the bathroom.**

**"I can always say you're late because of a emergency." Naoe said with a smile. "Or you can be absent and stay with us for today."**

**"Naoe, that's not usually like you." Haruie said as she was trying to drink her coffee while she was walk with Naoe and I to the bathroom. "Takaya, what classes do you have today?"**

**"I have to go. I don't really want to, but if I miss today's test than I'm screwed." I told them while I was completely ignoring Haruie question. Then, I smiled and closed the bathroom door.**

**I finally got in the shower and started to wash my hair when I heard the door open. I open the shower curtains and it was Naoe undressing.**

**"Mind if I shower too?" Naoe asked me as he dropped his pants.**

**"I would usually but I have to go. The test is in a hour." I said disappointingly.**

**"Oh… well, alright. I'll take a quick shower too and drive you to school. Naoe said as he jumped in the shower with me.**

**I started to rinse my hair and he whisper in my ear, "Are you okay? Ever since earlier this morning you have been acting different."**

**"I'm sorry. It's just that I am stressing about the test. I promised last night that I would go study with Chiaki and Yuzuru." I whisper back. I kissed him, got out of the shower, and started to get dressed.**

**"Kagetora, can you hand me a towel?" he asked me as he turned off the water and opened the shower curtain.**

**"Hey, what is taking so… Whoa, I guess you chose the right…" Haruie said as she opens the door and saw Naoe completely naked.**

**I quickly shut the door in her face. "Yea, here." I said throwing a towel as I was laughing.**

**He quickly covered himself and smiled. I walked up to him and said, "I think she likes your lemons."**

**"Let's go ahead and get you to school." Naoe said sarcastically as he was blushing.**

**

* * *

**

**I hope you like this chapter and leave lots of comments. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**"Damn. That test was hard." I told Chiaki and Yuzuru as we were walking down the hallway of our school. "I still don't think I'm going to pass."**

**"I think it was kind of easy." Yuzuru said smiling. "But why weren't you at my house last night?"**

**"Yea, Yuzuru and I were up studying till twelve o'clock." Chiaki said moving his hair out of his sight. "What were you doing? We called at least four times."**

"**Oh… Um… I fell asleep." I said with a fake smile on my face. "Oh… Well… at least it is the weekend."**

**" Oh, speaking of weekend. I have to tell you something later." Chiaki told me with a serious mood.**

**We started to walk to the field outside the school. "Well, I'll see you two Monday." Yuzuru said while he was walking in the opposite direction of Chiaki and I.**

**Chiaki then grabbed my shoulder, stop walking, and look directly in my eyes and said, "I had a dream about you and Naoe at some restaurant on the way to a parking lot when you two get attack by the Tsung Spirits."**

**"Oh, damn. I forgot all about the dinner. Naoe wanted to take me on a date, but now I guess it is ruined." I thought to myself while I was looking at the sky smiling.**

**"No, its not ruined just yet." Chiaki said with a grin on his face.**

**"Oh, that's right your powers include telepathy." I said while I was feeling stupid for forgetting that. "I should have remember that… Wait does that mean you…"**

**"Yea, don't worry. I know you two are in love. Just don't try to lie again. No offence, but I didn't even need telepathy to figure out you were lying." He said as he was trying not to laugh at me.**

**"Well, so what do you want to do about the Tsung Spirits?" I said trying to change the subject as quickly as possible.**

**"I think that Haruie and I could sit at another table, so we can go with you to the parking lot to help if anything was to happen. " He said as we started to walk again. "Well, so… Is Naoe picking you up today?**

**"Yea, I'm suppose to wait at the bus stop down the street." I said starting to walk across the street. "I'll see you tonight."**

**I finally got to the parking lot next to the bus stop. Then all of a sudden, a lot of smoke-like-fog and at least two dozen Tsung Sprits appeared. "Chiaki!" I screamed out but he didn't hear me. "I guess I have to exercise them myself." I move my hands to my chest and screamed, "Hie!" A portal appeared and started to suck in the spirits one after another, but then one spirit was flying towards the portal and touched me. I then passed out.**

**_1 hour later_**

**"Kagetora, Kagetora!" Naoe said as I started to open my eyes. I woke up in his lap in the living room on the couch. "Are you okay?"**

**"Yea, but where am I?" I said faintly.**

**"Well, I found you in the empty parking lot and I drove you home. So well, what happen? What is the last thing you remember?" Naoe asked me as Haruie walked in with a cup full of green tea.**

**"Hey… Sleeping Beauty finally woke up." Haruie said still trying to mess with Naoe and I again.**

**Chiaki walked in through the kitchen door. "Hey, are you okay?" Chiaki said with actually consideration in his eyes.**

**"Yea, but the last thing I remember was exercising some of the Tsung Spirits and…" I said then Haruie slip on the rug and fell on top of me. " Oww…" Haruie said as she was got up quickly and said, " I'm sorry. I just fell because… I feel weird." All of a sudden, she collapsed on the rug. She passed out.**

**"Wait, did one of the spirits touch you?" Naoe asked as he was staring down at Haruie.**

**"Yea, I opened a portal and while one of them was flying into it, one of them touched me and that's when I passed out." I said as I got off the couch to look at Haruie. "Why?"**

**"Well, if a male spiritual being is touched by a Tsung Spirit then his pores absorb its sperm." Naoe said with a serious look on his face, while we were all looking at Haruie. "And if he touches a female spiritual being, then she instantly becomes… pregnant."**

**

* * *

****I hope you guys like this chapter and leave lots of comments.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

**"So you mean that Haruie is pregnant and in some kind of coma?" I asked Naoe in our room. "I still don't get it. The only way to get rid of the demons of the Tsung Spirits is to get her to read a scroll and the only way she will wake up to read it is on the day she will have them. Wait… How will she survive without food and water?"**

**"She is basically frozen. She does not even have a pulse, but she is still alive. Also when she wakes up she will have amnesia. She won't remember anything." Naoe said while he was holding my hand.**

**He started to hold me close. "I'll be right back. I want to go see her." I said as I was trying not to cry.**

**"You can't until your pores get immune to the effect from the Tsung's sperm. It will be a couple of hours." Naoe said disappointingly.**

**I looked into his eyes as he did mine. He started to hold me closer. We kissed. I felt comfortable. I wrapped my arms around him. He got up off the bed and took off his shirt. His nipples were getting hard. He sat down next to me again. I quickly raised my hands on to his chest and pushed him lightly away. "Stop… Stop. I can't… Not now. I'm just worried about Haruie. How could I have done this to her? If only if I could have…"**

**Naoe touched my face, softly and gentle, with his hand and said, "Don't say that. You did not know and even if you did, it was still an accident." He started to hold me while my head was touching his chest. I have never felt so safe. We lay down with his arm was still around me. Then, Chiaki walked inside our room in a rush.**

**"Naoe, Takaya. I was sleeping on the chair in her room and I heard her speak. Maybe if she is strong enough then she can wake up and read the scroll and…" Chiaki said as Naoe interrupted him.**

**"It won't work we will think of what to do tomorrow." Naoe said while he was laying down his head on the pillow. "I promise we will save her. Goodnight."**

**"You can sleep on the couch in the living room tonight if you want." I said about to go to sleep. He left the room.**

**_The next day_**

**"So… what are we going to do?" Chiaki asked impatiently, while we were all sitting down at the dining room table. **

**"I don't know." Naoe said with a disappointed look on his face. "I guess we need to wait a week and find the scroll for her. It's the only way."**

**"Why only a week?" Chiaki asked.**

**"Since it's a resurrection of the leader it will only take one week. If we are lucky than It might be sooner than that." Naoe responded.**

**"But where are we to even find the scroll?" I asked with confusion while I was trying to eat my cereal.**

**Then all of a sudden, a mist rained in from Haruie room, and Haruie appeared. "Guys, I don't have a lot of time but I have the scroll. It is…" Haruie then started to fade with her voice. She was gone.**

**I quickly got up, pointed and exclaimed, "WHAT THE HELL? How… What?"**

**"I guess she astro-projected." Naoe said with complete relief.**

**"Astro-project?" I asked in relief and great confusion. "What's astro-project?"**

**"Astro-projecting is where a spirit leave the body and physically appears in an area for short periods of time. I guess she is okay. If she wasn't then she would not be able to. Also that is how you probably heard her last night." Naoe said happily.**

**"So, she is safe?" Chiaki asked.**

**"For now she is. Since she is pregnant with a spiritual demonic baby, she is protected with a force field from good and evil if any intention to hurt the baby. Anyone that tries to hurt her will be shocked or even killed."**

**

* * *

**

**I hope you like this chapter and leave lots of comments.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

**Naoe and I ran into the bedroom. I took off my shirt. "Are you sure?" Naoe asked me as he was unbuttoning his shirt. I walked up to him and started to unzip his pants. "Everything is alright." I whispered in his ear. He was commando, so I didn't have to worry about a second layer. I began to kiss him and rub him. He undid my pants. He went to kiss my neck.**

**I held him closer to me. I sat down on the bed. I felt his penis growing and throbbing. I could tell he was excited, and so was I. I placed my mouth on it, and I felt it getting bigger.**

**I started to get adjusted on the bed, as he was about to use the lube. "We're out of condoms." Naoe said to me as I was beginning to get comfortable.**

"**Just use lube then." I said grabbing the other side of the bed. He rubbed the lube on himself. He went to put it in slowly. He grabbed my hips. He started to push and pull. I began to moan and grow. He started to leave red marks on my ass as he was pounding me harder, and harder. He came to an orgasm. He started to sweat. I changed my position. I got up off the bed and he lied down. I sat on his hard, long, stiff cock. I bend to grab the side of the bed and started to move. I was riding it. I sat back up and begun to rub his nipples. He started to slowly masturbate me. I got up and sat down on the bed. He got on the ground. I came to an orgasm. His mouth was loaded with cum. We laid down together and covered up underneath the blankets.**

"**I love you." I whispered in his ear, stared into his beautiful brown eyes, and smiled. We kissed romantically.**

**_The next day_**

"**I have not been asleep all night. Just in case if she tries to contact us again." Chiaki said drinking his cup of coffee in Haruie's room.**

"**You need to get some sleep. You have to take care of yourself too." Naoe said trying to wake up with stains on the outside of his pants.**

"**Hey, lets go wash up." I said looking at the bathroom door.**

"**Alright, we'll be right back." Naoe said with a smile on his beautiful tired face.**

**We started to walk to our room. I got plain clothes that I usually wear for school, and Naoe went to the closet.**

"**I thought you finally got out of the closet?" I said trying to joke around with him. He smiled as we were walking to the bathroom. We walked inside the bathroom and started the shower.**

"**You know what the good news is now? You are now immune to the Tsung's Sperm. You can now exercise them with no more problems." Naoe said undoing his belt as I dropped my boxers.**

"**But can't I still get possessed?" I asked as we walked inside the hot shower together. "It would take so much time for them to, you would already exercise them before any of the affects would get to you." Naoe said as he grabbed the body wash. I grabbed his hand before he could put it on. I slowly slide his hand down my stomach. I leaned in to kiss him, as did he. He was rubbing my prostate as the water rode down our bodies. Then all of a sudden, we heard Chiaki yell. He was exercising the spirits. We quickly grabbed towels and stormed out of the bathroom to Haruie's room. Chiaki was trying to catch his breath as Haruie's hand was pointing in the closet towards a box.**

**

* * *

Hey guys. Hope you like this chapter and leave lots of comments.**


End file.
